The First
by Pippenpint
Summary: Harry and Hermione are dating in their 7th year at Hogwarts. But, what will happen when ideas get to their heads and a surprising turn in their lives happens?
1. Regular Morning

Okay guys, here's my latest story! I will update the others soon, I promise...but for now, here's another one. Please review! Thanks! Enjoy!

Regular Morning

Hermione woke up in her four poster bed with the sun gleaming across her bedspread. She rolled over onto her side and faced her nightstand. The clock read 8:23 a.m.; she decided to get up and head down to the Great Hall. Lavender and Parvati were still sound asleep in their bed, so she was very quite and tried not to wake them up.

Hermione showered and got dressed. Today was Saturday which meant that she didn't have to dress in her usual Gryffindor robe. She found it annoying to wear the same thing five days in a row. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her hair was so curly that she could pull it off. A strand of hair fell down her forehead…but she didn't care.

She quietly exited her room and then raced down the stairs to the common room. No sooner had she reached the last step was she greeted by someone.

"Took you long enough," her boyfriend's gentle voice said teasingly. This statement was followed by a soft kiss on her lips and their hands intertwined with each other. This was Hermione's favorite part of the morning.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," Hermione replied with another kiss.

Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together for some breakfast, hand in hand. Hermione had been dating Harry for almost a year, since their 6th year, without any interruptions. She was in love and happy to show it. Hermione loved being with Harry and he loved being with her. They spent almost every waking hour together. They were like the Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts and if they ever broke up, the whole school would have a total meltdown. Some people considered them as the perfect couple.

There was just one thing that was interfering with there relationship. Harry was the only Quidditch captain that was still a virgin. His perverted friends were always pressuring him to get the deed done with Hermione. Harry always said that they were waiting for the right time. There wasn't a day that went by without Ron, Dean, or Seamus asking Harry if he had had sex with Hermione yet. Hermione just decided to ignore them and let the time come on its own.

Hermione took her usual seat at the table next to Harry. Breakfast was one of her favorite meals because everyone was always in a good mood. Food magically appeared on the golden plates and people started to pick away at their food. That is with the exception of Ron who always gulped down everything that was put on a plate. What Hermione enjoyed most about breakfast was just being with her boyfriend.

"Hey, Hermione! Think fast!" Harry's voice came as he threw a piece of bacon at her mouth. Hermione caught it very smoothly,"You're getting better."

"I know, I've been practicing," Hermione said with a smile. Harry rewarded her excellent work with a kiss. Every time they kissed in front of their friends, it was always followed by oohhh's.

After breakfast, Harry and Hermione walked out to the courtyard. Most students went outside on their days off when the weather was warm. Hermione leaded them over to their favorite spot. It was under a tree near the lake that provided nice shade. Harry lay down on his back and he led Hermione down to put her head on his stomach.

Harry stroked his fingers through Hermione's curly ponytail and was just soaking up the moment.

Hermione broke the silence by asking, "So, did they ask you the question yet?"

"Yup," Harry replied.

"I guess it's just part of a regular morning," she smiled and looked up at Harry.

He looked back into her guys and just gave a little laugh, "I guess so."

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the morning in that very spot.

* * *

So what did you think? There's so much more coming in chapters 2 and 3, this is just the starter. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Perfect Date

Perfect Date

Hermione headed down the corridor to where her Astronomy class was being held. She was running a little late so she was walking at a fast pace. All of a sudden she was grabbed by the arm and flung behind one of the columns. She was then being kissed and knew exactly who it was.

Hermione broke away for a second, "Harry, you scared me!"

"I know, sorry," He went back to kissing her behind the column, "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Umm…I don't know, I was just planning on doing homework." There was a blank stare on Harry's face. "I'm just kidding! It's Friday night…did you want to something?" Hermione said teasingly.

"Yeah, I got something planned," Harry replied with a grin.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"You're late for class, Hermione," he kissed her goodbye and started to walk away.

"Harry! You just can't say that and walk away!" Hermione called after him.

Harry turned around with a grin, "I'll meet you in the common room at 6 tonight."

Hermione just stood their bewildered and in complete thought of what Harry had planned. Then, she realized that she was late for Astronomy class.

Hermione put the last touched on her outfit. It was 5:50 p.m. Hermione couldn't think of anything else that day but what was Harry planning?

"Looks like Hermione's going on a hot date!" Lavender Brown teased.

"You know, Lavender and I are going to Hannah's room for a sleepover. So, the room is all yours tonight," Parvati and Lavender burst out into giggles. Hermione just gave them a look that meant "lay off". She took one last look at herself in the mirror and was headed out the door.

"See you later," she called as she opened the door.

"Have fun," Lavender and Parvati chimed together.

Hermione entered the common room and saw Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus all sitting on one of the couches. Harry immediately stood up and had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they headed toward the door. As they exited there was a chorus of snickers and ohhh's by the boys on the couch. Harry just rolled his eyes and told Hermione to ignore them.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked as Harry was leading her outside. He had her eyes blindfolded with his hands so that she would be completely surprised.

"You'll see," Harry replied.

About two minutes later, Harry took his hands off of Hermione's eyes and revealed what he had planned for the night. Hermione's jaw dropped in awe. They were underneath their favorite tree where a candle lit dinner was placed.

"Harry!" Hermione said in amazement.

"You like it?"

"Oh course. You're so sweet!"

The two of them sat down in each others company and ate their romantic dinner. Hermione realized how much that she loved Harry and all of the things that he does for her. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her Friday night. Once they finished, Harry magically cleaned up everything and they headed back to the castle doors, arms around each other.

As they entered the deserted common room, everyone was out on Friday nights; Hermione began to softly kiss Harry.

"Thanks for a great night," She said in between kisses.

"You know…it's only eight. The night doesn't have to be over." Harry replied.

Hermione laughed softly, "Lavender and Parvati are out if you want to go to a more private spot."

They clumsily traveled up the stairs to Hermione's room. It was surprising how they got there, making out, and not falling over. Hermione closed the door behind them. She began to peel off her sweater. One by one, pieces of clothing fell off of them. They fell on the bed, Harry on top of Hermione. Harry was just in his boxers and Hermione was just in her bra and underwear. The making out went on for about ten minutes.

Even though they weren't saying anything, Harry and Hermione knew what each other was thinking.

"Hermione, we don't have to if you don't want to," Harry said with his lips on Hermione's.

"No, it's okay, I want to." She broke away from his lips and smiled.

Harry smiled back at her.

Hermione woke up with the sunlight in her face. She opened her eyes and saw two green eyes starring back at her. She smiled.

"Go back to sleep," Harry whispered.

"What? Why?" Hermione sounded puzzled.

"I like watching you sleep."

She laughed and Harry kissed her. His arms were around her and she felt safe in his presence. Hermione was glad that they waited for the prefect moment. Harry rolled over and started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to go back to my room before any of the other guys wake up and realize that I'm not there. Can you imagine what they'll think if I never showed up?" He laughed.

"Are you going to tell them?" Hermione sounded a little worried.

Harry leaned back over next to her side, "Of course not," he kissed her gently, "I'll just keep saying no when they ask me if I had sex with you yet." He got up and started putting his clothes back on. Hermione threw a pillow at him, playfully.

They laughed. "I'll pick you up in the common room in half and hour for breakfast," Harry said and threw that pillow back at her.

Hermione laughed, "Ok."

"I love you."

"Love you too," Hermione blew him a kiss and he caught it.

Harry left and Hermione rolled over. She sighed and smiled to herself. She then got up and decided the get ready for her regular morning.

* * *

Okay, chapter three is the big chapter...so stay tuned. Please review! Thanks! 


	3. Something Different

Something Different

Hermione was sitting in front of the mirror putting the last few touches on before she went and to go meet Harry for breakfast. Lavender came up behind Hermione and was just looking like she was being very nosy.

"Yes," Hermione said as she was putting her earrings in.

"So, Hermione…how was your night with Harry?" Lavender was being very nosy.

"Huh? You mean last night?"

"No, the night that Parvati and I went to Hannah's" Lavender was definitely trying to get some information out of Hermione, "Like a month and a half ago."

"Oh," Hermione then realized what night she was talking about. "_I had sex with Harry!"_ she thought to herself, "It was fine."

"Really. What did you do?"

_We had sex!_

"Oh, nothing really…we just had a nice dinner." Hermione was bursting with excitement. She couldn't tell Lavender because then the whole school would know what her and Harry did.

"Nothing else?" Lavender was pleading.

"No," Hermione rose up to leave the room.

"Then what are these boxers doing here?" Lavender had the biggest grin on her face. It said something like, _"I caught you…"_

Hermione froze in mid step, "You know, ask Parvati, I'm really late." She left in a hurry. She laughed to herself because she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Lavender to cover up the boxers.

Two weeks later.

Harry was playing chess in the Great Hall with Ron. He was losing terribly because Ron was definitely the King of Wizard Chess. It was a Wednesday night and he had to go and meet Hermione soon in the Library to study. Or, that's what everyone else thought…they really went behind the bookshelves and made out.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry was planning his next move.

"Good. And the answer is still no!" Harry new that the sex question was going to come up soon. Even though it was true, Harry couldn't tell Ron yet.

"What!" Ron sounded offended, "I was just asking because I haven't seen her all day."

"You're right," Harry had realized that he hadn't seen her since lunch. Whas something wrong? "You know, I'm going to go and find her and see if she's okay."

"What! Were in the middle of a bloody game!"

"We'll continue later, I've just got to find Hermione," Harry got up from the bench.

Ron called after him, "Love sucks!" Ron started packing up the game.

Harry made his way to the Library to see if Hermione was there. He entered the library and didn't see her at any of the tables.

"_Maybe she got a head start and is waiting behind a bookshelf_," Harry thought to himself.

Harry walked up and down the aisles looking for the sight of his girlfriend. Finally, after ten minutes of looking, Harry found her. She was sitting up against a bookshelf. As Harry approached Hermione, he realized that she might be crying.

Hermione had her face buried in her hands. Harry sat down beside her and tried to calm her down.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry pulled her hands away from her face. Hermione's face was covered in tears. Harry was shocked and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Harry," Hermione's voice was all choked up, "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Harry was now shaking.

Hermione could barely talk, she kept stuttering. Harry just held her for a few minutes. Hermione pulled away and looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Harry…"

Harry brushed some hair out of Hermione's face, "Go ahead, tell me."

Hermione took a deep breath and said…

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

So, what did you think? This is the main point to the story, I just had to build up to it. Please review! Thanks! 


	4. The Answers

The Answers

Harry lied in his four poster bed and just stared up into the red canopy. So many thoughts were running through his mind of what his life was going to become. He had been lying in his bed for four hours; he guessed it was around midnight. He felt like a jerk because of his actions that he had taken with Hermione. He felt hopeless.

"_Harry, I'm pregnant," Hermione had said with tears in her eyes._

_There was a long pause in which Harry could find any words to come out of his mouth. He starred into her teary brown eyes for a very long time._

_He could tell that Hermione wanted to say something too, but she also couldn't find the words._

_Finally, Harry decided to break the silence._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Hermione just nodded her head as a tear slowly slide down her face._

_Without even thinking of what he was going to do, Harry got up and walked out of the library, leaving Hermione sitting behind the bookshelf._

Looking back on it now, Harry thought of so many things that he could have said. He could have asked her if she was alright. Who knew about it? What was she going to do about school? Was she going to keep the baby? He felt like the biggest jerk for just walking out on her, but he was scared and that was the only thing that he knew how to do.

Harry's friends knew that something was wrong because Harry didn't talk to them at all that day. He just spent the whole day walking around the castle and the grounds. Harry wasn't planning on going anywhere, he just needed somewhere else to be besides the life that he was about to live.

Ron burst into the bedroom and flopped on the bed. He didn't know that Harry was awake so he was startled when he spoke.

"Where were you?"

"Party in Hufflepuff tower. You should have come! It was insane!"

"No, I'm still not in the mood," Harry moaned.

"You look depressed, what the hell happened to you?"

Harry didn't say anything and just turned onto his side so that his back was facing Ron.

"Did you and Hermione have a fight?"

"No, not really."

"Well then, what's wrong? Mate, you look and sound awful."

Harry wanted to tell Ron about Hermione, but he thought that if he didn't say it then it wouldn't be true. Harry just decided to leave it like this.

"I made a mistake that I can't take back."

"Which is…..?" Ron was trying so hard to get the details.

"I don't know, Ron, I just need to sleep."

Harry slept a sleepless night, which he was expecting. He got up in the morning to find that everyone else was already at breakfast. He wasn't really hungry so he decided to skip breakfast and go outside for another walk.

Outside, Harry found a few students walking here and there. It was an overcast type of day. The kind where the sun is always trying to peak out behind the clouds. He walked a little bit and looked up to see Hermione laying underneath the tree….their spot.

Harry walked over to her and new this time exactly was he was going to say.

Hermione didn't see him coming; she was a little startled as he lied down next to her. Harry was on his stomach while Hermione was on her back.

"Hey," She said distantly.

Harry softly kissed her on the lips, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione asked.

"For walking out on you yesterday and being a complete jerk about it."

Hermione didn't take an offense from it because she had expected that out of him.

"That's okay, I sort of hit you with some shocking information and I knew that you would do something like that."

Harry held Hermione's hand and was trying to be comforting, "I'm going to be there for you through all of this." Hermione smiled.

"Have you decided that you are going to keep it?"

"Yes, I think it's for the best that I keep it. I really don't know what I'm going to do about school." Hermione's top priority was school and now, something was getting in the way.

"Maybe someone can tutor you when you leave?" Harry suggested. But then, he wanted to ask the question that would change his whole reputation. "Have you told anyone?"

"Just my parents."

"Oh, what did they say?"

"Nothing…well at least I don't think my dad said anything. I wrote them a letter and they sent one back and it was in my mom's hand writing. They just said that they'll help with anything and I need. I could tell they were a little disappointed."

"I'm sorry for getting you pregnant," Harry replied softly.

"It's not all your fault Harry…I was involved too." They both smiled.

"Have you told Ron yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, can you imagine what he's going to say when I tell him? This whole year they've been trying to get us to have sex and the time that we do….we get pregnant!"

"Just our luck," Hermione laughed.

They both got up and walked hand in hand towards the doors to get some breakfast.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I'm hoping that I will update more frequently now. Hope you enjoy this story. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
